Survival: Zombotany Endless
Survival: Zombotany Endless is unlocked when every survival level is complete, Survival: Endless obtains a streak of 50 flags, and all 3 Zombotany minigames must be completed at least once. The player attempts to survive as many waves of Zombotany Zombies as he/she can, each level contains 2 flags and takes place at the pool. At first, the zombie density is the same as in the Hard modes, but it quickly grows to over that of Column Like You See 'Em. In addition, upgrades for plants get progressively more expensive; for every upgrade plant that is on the screen, additional upgrade plants cost 50 more sun. Gloom-shrooms, Winter Melons, and Pumpkins are essential here, and the Cob Cannon is a must in almost all builds. This mode also introduces some Zombotany Zombies holding Pumpkins which work exactly like a shield, absorbs 72 normal damage shots. Also introduces a few special zombies: Mushroom Zombie Mushroom Zombies can appear when there are Coffee Bean Zombie. When the Coffee Bean Zombie is dead, other remaing mushroom zombies will lie down and sleep, if after 10 seconds no new Coffee Bean Zombies come, the sleeping mushroom zombies will lose it's head and die. Lobbed-shot plants and Instant-kills can kill sleeping mushroom zombies while they are asleep. Snorkel Sea-shroom Zombie The Snorkel Sea-shroom Zombie has the same body and function as the Snorkel Zombie. It can shoot your plants while hidding underwater in the pool. Pole Vaulting Split Pea Zombie The Pole Vaulting Split Pea Zombie has the same body and function as the Pole Vaulting Zombie. Bungee Grapple Hook Zombie The Bungee Grapple Hook Zombie has the same body and function as the Bungee Zombie. Umbrella Leaf Zombie The Umbrella Leaf Zombie protects nearby zombie from Lobbed-shot projectiles, each projectile of a Lobbed-shot plant will do less than normal 3 normal damage shots when it hits Umbrella Leaf Zombie's leaves. Normal Umbrella Leaf can also protect nearby plants from Lobbed-shot Plant zombie's projectiles. Zombies The first 2 flags away introduces Peashooter Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie and Repeater Zombie. Peashooter Zombies appear in every flag and has a Flag holding version. Day Plant Zombies *Peashooter Zombie *Peashooter Pogo Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Repeater Zombie *Snow Pea Zombie *Chomper Zombie *, ** Night Plant Zombies *Puff-shroom Zombie *Fume-shroom Zombie *Ice-shroom Zombie *Doom-shroom Zombie * Pool Plant Zombies *Squash Zombie *, ** *Jalapeno Zombie ** *Tall-nut Zombie Fog Plant Zombies *Snorkel Sea-shroom Zombie *, **, *** *Pole Vaulting Split Pea Zombie *, ** *Starfruit Zombie Roof Plant Zombies *Cabbage-pult Zombie *Umbrella Leaf Zombie *Kernel-pult Zombie *Melon-pult Zombie *Coffee Bean Zombie Upgrade Plant Zombies *Gatling Pea Zombie *Balloon Gatling Pea Zombie *Gloom-shroom Zombie *Cattail Zombie *** *Winter Melon Zombie Other Zombie *Imitater Zombie PVZCC Plant Zombie *Apple-pult Zombie *Alcoshooter Zombie *Bamboom Zombie *Barrier-nut Zombie *Bungee Grapple Hook Zombie *, ** *Candy Pea Zombie *Cannon Pea Zombie *Chainsaw Pea Zombie *Drink Pea Zombie *Durian-pult Zombie *Firework Pea Zombie *Football Plant Zombie *Freepeater Zombie *Freeze-o-nut Zombie *Freeze-o-Tall-nut Zombie *Freeze-o-peno Zombie *Frost-cabbage Zombie *Gatling Spike Pea Zombie *Habanero Zombie *Lomedigh Pea Zombie *Metall-nut Zombie *Metal-nut Zombie *Multi-shooter Zombie *Nuke-pult Zombie *Nuke Pea Zombie *Nuke-shroom (attacking) Zombie *Pea-pult Zombie *Pea-shroom Zombie *Pineapple-pult Zombie *Popcorn-pult Zombie *Raffle-sia Zombie *Rambutan-pult Zombie *Robo Pea Zombie *Snow Gatling Pea Zombie *Snow Pea-pult Zombie *Spike Pea Zombie *Star-juice Zombie *Strawberry Bomb Zombie *Streampea Zombie *Summer Melon Zombie *Tall-rock Zombie *Toxic Pea Zombie *Tri-shooter Zombie *Twinkle Star Zombie *Wall-rock Zombie * - mean this zombie dosn't have a Pumpkin holding version. ** - mean this zombie dosn't have a Ducky Tube version. *** - mean this zombie only appears on the pool. Category:Survival Mode Category:Endless Minigames